Un poids immense
by Hito-76
Summary: Guenièvre vit un moment très difficile. Gwen x Arthur Cette fic se passe après la fin de la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Un poids immense**

**Résumé:** Guenièvre vit un moment très difficile. (Gwen - Arthur)  
**Genre:** Drame, Romance  
**Spoilers:** Deux mois environ **après la fin de la saison 2  
****Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la BBC etc.

Une première fic sur **Merlin**. Curieusement, même si Gwen n'est pas mon perso préféré (bien que je l'aime beaucoup), c'est elle qui en est l'héroine. Le début est assez lent mais je voulais qu'on sente le tour qu'a pris sa vie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gwen inspira profondément puis souleva laborieusement le seau empli d'eau afin de le poser au sol, arrosant par ce geste une partie de sa jupe. Ce maudit puits était beaucoup trop haut et remplir ce vieux récipient de bois était une véritable épreuve. Ses bras étaient déjà lourds après une journée de travail au château et la jeune femme soupira en levant son visage vers la rue qui menait à sa maison. Soir après soir, une fois son devoir accompli, elle descendait jusqu'au puits le plus proche et remontait un seau d'eau afin de se laver de la crasse accumulée pendant la journée. Malgré son épuisement, elle grimpait cette maudite côte chaque jour, sachant qu'au bout de ce dernier effort, elle pourrait savourer la fraîcheur d'une eau tout juste puisée.

Un vent glacé vint soudain soulever sa robe humide et Guenièvre frissonna. Il ne pleuvait plus mais l'air était froid et le ciel nuageux. La nuit venait de tomber sans que le moindre rayon de lune ne parvienne à éclairer la place et les ruelles du village. Et, ainsi déserté par la lumière, le château de Camelot semblait plus sombre et imposant que jamais.

Quelques torches brûlaient malgré tout ça et là autour du puits afin de permettre aux derniers travailleurs de pouvoir chercher de l'eau avec un sentiment de sécurité. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas songé à en mettre quelques unes dans les ruelles, songea la jeune femme qui n'était pourtant pas peureuse.

Des pas retentirent bientôt derrière elle et Gwen se retourna. D'un sourire sincère, elle salua un ancien ami de son père qui tenait dans ses grosses mains deux seaux vides. Trapu, Ober marchait à pas mesurés et fit osciller sa barbe hirsute lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire.

- ça va, Gwen ?

- Oui merci, et vous ?

- Bien, bien, acquiesça-t-il en observant la robe tachée d'eau de la jeune femme. Tu as l'air fatiguée…Veux-tu que je porte ce seau jusque chez toi ?

Gwen hésita tant ses bras étaient lourds aujourd'hui, mais Ober avait une famille nombreuse. Nul doute qu'il ferait l'aller retour deux ou trois fois afin de pourvoir aux besoins des siens.

- C'est gentil, merci, répondit-elle donc avec un entrain qu'elle feignait souvent ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Et puis je deviendrais paresseuse si je laissais les gens faire mon travail à ma place.

Ober rit avec douceur, pressant gentiment son bras en un geste amical.

- Oh Gwen, soupira-t-il. Tu es tout sauf paresseuse…

La jeune femme sourit avant de voir la main de l'homme retomber vivement et son visage se transformer. Une franche inquiétude, mêlée de confusion apparût dans ses petits yeux ridés tandis qu'il balayait du regard la petite place quasi-déserte. Guenièvre marqua un léger recul et fut encore plus stupéfaite de voir Ober s'empourprer. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de demander une explication mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- D'ailleurs… En parlant de cela… et de tes autres qualités… balbutia-t-il.

L'homme se racla la gorge, inspira profondément et finit par marmonner :

- Je me demandais si… enfin… si tu avais songé à te marier ?

Gwen se sentit totalement désarçonnée par cette question pour le moins inattendue et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec son père, et elle se voyait difficilement le faire avec un autre homme. Pourquoi diable lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Malgré la brume qui obscurcissait ses pensées, elle passa en revue la famille d'Ober. Il n'y avait que trois filles adultes et deux fils beaucoup trop jeunes pour elle. Personne pouvant prétendre être un époux potentiel.

- Me marier ? Pas dans l'immédiat, parvint-elle à murmurer, lui jetant un regard le plus embarrassé possible afin de le voir abandonner le sujet.

Hélas, il continua :

- Eh bien… Je suis sûr que si tu regardais autour de toi… tu trouverais un gentil garçon qui apprécierait tes qualités… Tu pourrais ainsi convoler… Rapidement.

Ce dernier mot, dit presque dans un murmure, éclaira enfin la jeune femme. Une vague de nausée l'envahit mais elle la repoussa avec le plus de discrétion possible. La gêne qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt s'expliquait soudain.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Lui ? Un ami de son père ?

Gwen redressa finalement la tête, les dents serrées.

- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-elle avec dureté.

Ober ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse dans sa barbe en broussaille. S'il croyait qu'elle allait lui faciliter les choses, il se trompait. Il devrait aller jusqu'au bout à présent.

Il soupira.

- ça fait longtemps que tu vis seule, maintenant… Ce n'est pas très naturel. Ni prudent, rajouta-t-il devant le regard de plus en plus sombre de la jeune femme.

- Je ne me marierai que lorsque je tomberai amoureuse et que je serai aimée en retour. N'est-ce pas ce que vous désirez vous-même pour vos filles ? Ou dois-je prendre le premier venu pour faire taire les mauvaises langues ?

La barbe d'Ober frémit mais elle poursuit :

- Oui, je vis seule. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de répréhensible dans ma vie.

- Je le sais, Gwen… intervint l'homme, désolé. Tu as toujours été une gentille fille. Tom était si fier de toi.

La colère de Guenièvre se dissipa aussitôt à la mention de son père mais son regard resta dur.

- Alors pourquoi cette discussion, demanda-t-elle sèchement. Peu m'importe ce que pensent les gens mal intentionnés. Mais venant de vous, je me sens profondément blessée.

Ober blêmit sous la broussaille de sa barbe et fit un pas vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée, Gwen. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela. Je voulais juste te protéger des ragots…

Tête basse, Guenièvre sentait ses forces dramatiquement amoindries. La fatigue de la journée, la douleur de cette discussion et de son implication lui avaient fait perdre le peu d'énergie dont elle disposait.

Elle murmura pourtant.

- Les ragots ne me dérangeaient pas… jusqu'ici.

Et prenant la corde du seau entre ses deux mains, elle souleva le lourd récipient et se détourna, avançant vivement vers la ruelle menant à sa maison. Les paumes moites, bouleversée par la scène qu'elle venait de vivre, Gwen sentait à peine le poids de son fardeau.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il advenait de ces femmes qui, pour des raisons souvent obscures, voyaient le respect de Camelot les abandonner. Et elle en prenait dramatiquement le chemin.

Sans famille depuis l'exécution de son père, elle perdait quelques mois plus tard sa maîtresse et seule amie, Dame Morgane. Celle-ci restait introuvable depuis son enlèvement et Uther Pendragon, son tuteur, désespérait de voir arriver une demande de rançon. Quelque temps après ce coup terrible, Gwen s'était vue retirer son statut de femme de chambre sans la moindre explication et sa solde, trois fois moindre, ne lui laissait que le strict minimum pour vivre.

Cette malchance qui les touchait, elle et les êtres qu'elle aimait, semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin. La perte de son travail avait tout d'une mise au ban de la domesticité du château et nul doute que les langues devaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

« - L'a-t-on surprise en galante compagnie ?

- Non ! Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été tout bonnement chassée du château ! Mais peut-être n'avaient-ils pas assez de preuves pour cela.

- Ce qui veut donc dire qu'elle est coupable ! »

_Innocente_ ! hurlait intérieurement la jeune femme en arrondissant le dos dans un geste machinal de protection.

Une mauvaise réputation engendrait des risques qu'elle aurait aimé ignorer. Les coins sombres devenaient autant de lieux susceptibles de cacher des hommes qui se croyaient soudain tout permis.

Un craquement sur sa droite la fit violemment sursauter, les mains agrippant son seau telle une arme, prête à arroser copieusement le premier monstre capable de lever la main sur elle. Mais une petite ombre lui indiqua la présence d'un jeune garçon cherchant quelques bûches sèches sous l'alcôve branlante de sa maison.

- Bonsoir, Gwen, la salua-t-il en souriant, ses petites dents inégales luisant malgré l'obscurité.

- … Bonsoir Lyrus, souffla la jeune femme avec un soulagement identique au plaisir de voir le cadet des Gilbert agir avec elle comme à l'accoutumée.

Cela signifiait que si les gens se posaient des questions, ils n'en étaient pas encore à la juger coupable et à mettre en garde leurs progénitures.

Gwen secoua la tête face à sa paranoïa. Les dernières semaines avaient été dures mais elles ne pouvaient effacer si vite des années de gentillesse et d'amabilités. La gorge serrée, la jeune femme sentit monter en elle la culpabilité de s'être montrée si dure avec Ober. De tels ragots n'étaient certainement pas le fait de cet homme, si loin de pensées ou intérêts de cet ordre. Son épouse et ses filles avaient dû aborder le sujet devant lui et, par fidélité envers son défunt ami Tom, il avait estimé de son devoir de la mettre en garde. Peu habitué à ce genre de discussion, cela avait dû lui demander beaucoup de courage et de loyauté. Elle se promit donc d'aller le voir le plus tôt possible afin de s'excuser et lui dire combien elle était touchée par cette preuve d'amitié.

Un peu réconfortée, Gwen resserra ses mains autour de la corde tandis qu'elle dérapait sur le sol boueux. Un peu d'eau s'échappa et la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre son souffle.

La nuit était opaque et seule les lumières diffuses des foyers occupés lui fournissaient le jour nécessaire pour voir où mettre les pieds. Quelques rires et voix fortes s'échappaient des bâtisses défraîchies accentuant le silence du dehors. Et soudain, l'idée de rentrer chez elle, dans l'obscurité et le froid solitaire de sa maison la fit soupirer de tristesse. Un voile blanc s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et Gwen reprit son ascension. Elle allait finir par mourir de froid dans sa robe mouillée.

Depuis la mort du Grand Dragon, la jeune femme passait de tâches en tâches toujours plus ingrates, des travaux ordinairement donnés aux débutants afin de juger de leur courage et volonté. Et Gwen ne cessait de se demander pourquoi après avoir atteint l'un des statuts les plus élevés de Camelot, on oubliait ses dix années de durs labeurs en la renvoyant au point de départ.

Certes, pendant son ascension au sein du château et lorsque Dame Morgane l'avait choisie comme femme de chambre, Guenièvre avait en même temps perdue toutes ses amies que la jalousie avait rendues mesquines. Mais aucune n'avait le pouvoir de la ramener si bas dans la domesticité. Exilée, loin de la cour… Loin d'Arthur et de Merlin qu'elle n'avait plus revus depuis plusieurs semaines.

Seul un noble aurait pu faire cela. Avait-elle commis un acte qui aurait déplu à quelqu'un sans même s'en rendre compte ?

La mâchoire crispée, Gwen sentit sa lassitude peser davantage sur ses épaules.

A quoi bon chercher qui lui voulait du mal, qui cherchait à bafouer sa moralité ? Elle ne le découvrirait certainement jamais…

Mais soudain des voix retentirent devant elle, l'arrachant à ses pensées - un cri de ralliement provenant du pont-levis en amont. Surprise, Gwen redressa la tête et manqua un morceau de bois qui traînait sur le sol. Déséquilibrée, elle se raccrocha de justesse à une rambarde mais perdit plus de la moitié de sa précieuse eau. Un soupir de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se redressait. Le seau ne pesait plus bien lourd dans ses bras.

Les cris, quant à eux s'étaient tus, remplacés par le tonnerre assourdissant des sabots dans la boue et le crissement du cuir contre le métal clinquant des armures.

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux, sa fatigue oubliée. Son regard n'eut même pas à le chercher. Toujours au devant de ses hommes, il ne portait pas encore son heaume mais c'était le seul détail qui manquait à sa tenue. Côte de mailles, protections diverses et savamment élaborées recouvraient son corps, tandis que son cheval à la robe mouchetée portait épée et bouclier, arbalètes, masses et toute autre arme mortelle. La cape rouge aux armoiries des Pendragon flottait même sur ses épaules. Cette cape qu'il ne mettait jamais ailleurs que lors de réceptions officielles. Seul un événement critique pouvait inciter le Prince Arthur à endosser son armure la plus lourde et se faire accompagner d'une trentaine de chevaliers.

Mais tandis qu'il s'avançait dans sa direction, son regard se posa enfin sur elle.

Gwen sentit avec embarras son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues devenir brûlantes malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Trop loin pour observer le bleu de son regard, elle admira malgré elle la régularité presque irréelle de ses traits : ses yeux en amande qui se fendaient au moindre sourire, son nez fin à l'arête légèrement busquée, sa bouche aux lèvres sensuelles dont bien des femmes en envieraient la douceur. Et sa mâchoire carrée qui donnait à ce mélange un contraste fait de beauté pure et de virilité.

Si la perfection était de ce monde, le Prince de Camelot s'en rapprochait plus que tout autre. Et la simple idée qu'un homme tel que lui ait pu s'éprendre d'une femme aussi quelconque lui semblait extraordinaire.

Non pas qu'elle ne se jugeait point digne d'être aimée. Mais jamais de sa vie, elle n'aurait pu songer attirer l'attention d'Arthur Pendragon.

Les mains crispées sur le seau, Gwen n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de vérifier son allure qui ne pouvait être que déplorable. Elle aurait voulu saluer Merlin mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'arracher au regard soudain si grave d'Arthur qui, en la voyant, avait mis sa monture au pas. Il n'inclina pourtant pas la tête pour la saluer. Aucun sourire ne vint éclairer son visage si parfait. Il ne fit que l'observer longuement en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put que se détourner.

La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes grossir dans ses yeux. La troupe passa devant elle, Merlin également qu'elle entendit sans même l'avoir vu. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la chevelure dorée du Prince, sur sa silhouette imposante et royale avant qu'il ne disparaisse, happé par ses propres hommes.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas souri ? Pourquoi était-il resté si froid devant elle ? Mais pis encore. Où allait-il ainsi vêtu ? Qu'allait-il combattre ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les pires rumeurs se répandirent dans le château et ses environs, après ce départ précipité. Sorcellerie, guerre imminente, invasion… Les spéculations les plus fantaisistes étaient sur toutes les bouches mais nul ne semblait avoir de réponses plausibles.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, morte d'angoisse, Gwen se décida finalement à aller voir la seule personne capable de la renseigner.

- Entrez ! répondit une voix affairée.

La jeune femme poussa la porte entrebaîllée qu'elle referma soigneusement derrière elle. Il régnait toujours chez le médecin officiel du Roi ce même désordre organisé où divers objets de toutes tailles et de toutes utilités se mêlaient dans une explosion de couleurs. Une odeur étrange mais chaque jour différente flottait dans la pièce surchargée, selon que Gaius ait choisi de travailler sur une potion, un poison ou toute autre décoction aux pouvoirs mystérieux. Le vieil homme, comme sa voix lointaine le lui avait indiquée, était occupé à transvaser le contenu orangé d'une petite fiole dans une autre à la teinte bleutée. Contre toute attente, le résultat devint jaune canari.

- Ah ! s'exclama Gaius d'un air satisfait.

Se redressant avec effort, il tourna un regard occupé vers la nouvelle venue avant de s'immobiliser, les sourcils levés vers le plafond.

- Gwen ! dit-il avec une surprise réelle dans la voix.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et posa le résultat de ses expériences sur la table, à présent toute son attention tournée vers la jeune femme.

- Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit Gwen que le silence persistant mettait mal à l'aise.

- Bien… bien, acquiesça-t-il, se reprenant après avoir longuement observé la jeune femme. Mais et toi ? Tu me sembles… fatiguée.

Guenièvre haussa à son tour les sourcils, mêlant la surprise à l'anodin.

- Oh ! Oui, un peu en ce moment ! Le travail est assez difficile depuis quelques jours mais cela devrait vite rentrer dans l'ordre. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je vous assure.

La jeune femme tenta un rire dont elle fut relativement satisfaite mais Gaius resta immobile. Son regard le plus perçant détailla chaque millimètre de sa maigreur soudaine, de ses yeux cernés et de la pauvreté de sa mise. Non, il n'y avait pas la moindre touche de coquetterie dans sa tenue. Pourquoi faire ?

Le front de l'homme s'assombrit davantage.

- ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, dit-il.

Gwen haussa les épaules.

- Depuis que Dame Morgane n'est plus là… mon travail n'est plus vraiment le même. Je ne suis donc plus à la cour.

- Et où es-tu ?

- Du côté des cuisines, mentit-elle en souriant.

- Mais tu es femme de chambre ! s'exclama Gaius, incrédule.

- Ah ! lança-t-elle, afin de couper court à d'autres questions qui auraient pu être gênantes. Elles sont au complet pour le moment donc je donne un coup de main là où on en a besoin.

Le vieil homme fronça de nouveau les sourcils et passa une main songeuse sur son menton. Le regard lointain, il finit par incliner la tête, perplexe.

- Dame Ashley a pourtant laissé entendre qu'elle recherchait une nouvelle servante, il n'y a pas trois jours de cela.

Le sourire de Gwen se fissura. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à un homme aussi bon que Gaius. Mais elle était seule à présent et ne devait compter que sur elle-même. Et puis… que pourrait-il bien faire pour l'aider ?

- Dame Ashley a la fâcheuse tendance à renvoyer ses femmes de chambres tous les mois. Je crois que pas une d'entre nous ne lui avons échappée !

Elle espérait qu'il ne soulignerait pas l'impossibilité de son cas personnel, puisqu'elle n'était sans maîtresse que depuis peu. Mais il ne broncha pas et elle poursuivit vivement :

- En fait, je suis ici pour avoir des nouvelles de Merlin. Savoir où tous les hommes sont partis si vite. Les rumeurs les plus folles courent à ce sujet dans le château… Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Après tout, elle ne mentait pas. Elle était morte d'inquiétude… pour tous les deux. Mais le regard de Gaius se fit soudain rieur et Gwen sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Et maintenant, il allait s'imaginer qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour son protéger. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il demanda :

- Merlin… ou bien Arthur ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit violemment dans sa poitrine et son visage s'embrasa.

- Ah ! poursuivit Gaius avec une pointe d'amusement. Tu as soudain meilleure mine. Les yeux plus brillants, le teint plus soutenu…

Guenièvre soupira, le regard suppliant afin qu'il cesse de la taquiner.

- Je vous en prie, bredouilla-t-elle.

Plus qu'embarrassée, Gwen s'apaisa pourtant en croisant le regard bienveillant de Gaius.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé mais… jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de faire de lui-même un aussi bon choix.

Gwen sourit, à la fois flattée et amusée par la légèreté avec laquelle Gaius parlait du futur Roi. Il est vrai qu'en connaissant l'orgueil démesuré d'Arthur, seule une femme d'une grande beauté semblait être la plus susceptible d'atteindre son cœur. Mais c'était Gwen, servante et pauvre, modeste de charme et de connaissances qui avait eu sa préférence. Et cela avait tout d'une bonne plaisanterie, songea la jeune femme malgré les propos de Gaius et la satisfaction sincère qu'il affichait.

Elle soupira.

- Alors, demanda Gwen, le visage de nouveau sérieux. Savez-vous où ils sont, et contre qui ou quoi ils sont partis se battre ?

Gaius détourna les yeux, embarrassé. D'une main tremblante et machinale, il se saisit de son éprouvette où le liquide jaune pétillait à présent, et le secoua doucement. Un « PAN » retentissant les fit tous deux sursauter.

Les lèvres du vieil homme émirent un « désolé » silencieux, puis il reposa sur la table l'éprouvette fumante et se racla la gorge.

- Je suis désolé, Gwen, mais je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, glacée par la peur qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de Gaius.

- Vous me connaissez, insista-t-elle pourtant. Je garderai le secret.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux puis soupira, partagé entre son devoir et son affection pour Gwen. La loyauté de la jeune femme n'était pas en cause, bien sûr. Mais aller à l'encontre d'un ordre direct d'Uther…

Guenièvre sentit son dilemme et serra les pans de sa robe entre ses doigts crispés.

- Très bien, ne dites rien, je comprends, murmura-t-elle en secouant doucement ses boucles brunes. Mais si jamais il vous est autorisé à…

- Bien sûr, intervint de suite le vieil homme faisant déjà un pas vers elle afin de la soutenir d'un geste amical.

Mais Gwen, le corps tendu d'angoisse, se contenta de lui sourire gauchement avant de prendre vivement congé. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop fragile pour supporter l'affection du vieil homme sans s'effondrer. Tout simplement.

Sa courte absence donna lieu à de nombreuses remarques plus sottes les unes que les autres. Mais Gwen répondit calmement qu'elle était allée voir Gaius et qu'en cas de doutes, ces demoiselles pouvaient demander confirmation auprès du vieil homme. Elle aurait pu se montrer plus dure avec les deux jeunes femmes qui travaillaient à ses côtés et étaient responsables de nombreux propos désobligeants. Mais Gwen se refusait à jouer le même jeu.

Grande au visage émacié, Oria n'avait jamais connu ses parents et avait grandi dans la famille de son oncle. La présence d'une autre bouche à nourrir avait représenté davantage un fardeau qu'une bénédiction, et Oria avait longtemps été le souffre douleur de la maisonnée.

Quant à Beth, elle avait dû supporter un père brutal et paresseux, ainsi qu'une mère soumise qui rejetait la faute de ses malheurs sur ses six enfants. Alors à bien y réfléchir n'était-elle pas la plus chanceuse de toutes. Elle supportait donc leur méchanceté sans broncher, pleine de pitié plutôt que de colère. Toutes trois faisaient le même travail éreintant pour la même solde dérisoire, et si rire à ses dépends permettait à ces filles de supporter leur sort avec plus de légèreté, Gwen était prête à l'accepter. Elle laissait glisser sur elle toutes paroles désagréables et bientôt les deux femmes finirent par se lasser de son silence et de son détachement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher lorsque l'intendant du château vînt leur signaler la fin de la journée. C'était un homme sec au regard déplaisant mais que Gwen connaissant depuis longtemps. Ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'en de rares occasions mais elle était toujours restée distante avec lui. Sa façon de la regarder l'avait maintes fois déplue. Un mélange de convoitise et de haine mêlée. Une haine peut-être due à la froideur avec laquelle elle avait répondu à ses avances un an plus tôt.

Et ce jour-là ne fut pas différent.

Peut-être était-ce lui, le responsable de sa déchéance, songea-t-elle soudain.

Lorsqu'il s'en fut retourné, Gwen laissa tomber la brosse dure qu'elle tenait dans main droite et grimaça en dépliant avec prudence ses doigts recroquevillés. L'eau glacée les avait engourdis et maintenir cette brosse toute la journée afin de frotter les murs du château pour leur rendre leur blancheur d'antan lui valait des courbatures comme elle n'en avait jamais eues. Les premières nuits dans son lit, ses bras lui avaient fait si mal qu'elle gémissait de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de position. A présent, ils étaient si lourds qu'elle en venait à laisser glisser entre ses doigts engourdis de la vaisselle qu'elle tenait pourtant avec prudence.

Lasse, elle mit de côté les brosses et seaux que ses collègues avaient abandonnés derrière elles, laissant ainsi à Gwen le privilège de tout ranger. Cette tâche accomplie elle fut enfin libérée.

L'air frais du dehors lui fit du bien même si la cour quasi déserte du château lui rappelait sans cesse l'absence d'Arthur et de Merlin. D'un pas pressé, elle passa par le marché qui allait fermer, parvenant de justesse à acheter du fromage et la moitié d'un pain. Puis son dîner en poche, elle rentra chez elle.

Son seau l'attendait juste à l'entrée et elle s'en saisit avant de voir son courage la déserter. Elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait un instant de courir, elle n'aurait plus la force de se relever. La descente fut rapide, la remontée lente et laborieuse. L'eau semblait peser un peu plus lourd chaque jour et, arrivée enfin chez elle, ses bras tremblaient si forts qu'elle crut ne pas pouvoir poser le seau sur la table. Gwen remplit un pichet afin de boire son contenu dans la soirée et mit de côté de quoi faire ses ablutions matinales. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle ôta sa lourde tunique, ne gardant que celle plus légère qui la protégeait du tissu rêche, sale et informe. Puis avec un soupir de soulagement, elle plongea ses bras douloureux dans l'eau pure et fraîche.

Un frisson de bien-être la traversa toute entière. La douleur s'endormit un instant, engourdie par le froid mais très vite des picotements désagréables affluèrent dans ses mains déjà glacées. Elle commença donc à se laver hélas, le manque de savon ne rendait pas la chose aisée. Dans sa tête, tournait sans cesse des chiffres qui la désespéraient.

Un savon : 17 sous.

Une bougie : 5 sous.

Le pain : 8 sous.

Le fromage : 12 sous.

De la viande… plus de 30 sous.

Elle s'arrêta de frotter puis regarda ses paumes calleuses, rouges et abîmées. Ses ongles étaient encore noirs et Gwen songea au petit morceau de savon qui lui restait bien caché au fond d'un placard de la cuisine. Secouant ses bras frigorifiés, elle rejoignit le meuble et s'en saisit avant de l'utiliser sans retenue. Il n'était plus assez gros pour lui permettre de laver ses vêtements mais elle pouvait encore l'utiliser pour les mains.

Aujourd'hui, Gwen n'avait plus que 3 sous en poche jusqu'à la paie. Deux jours à attendre avec plus rien à acheter. Ni nourriture, ni quoique ce fut.

Sa plus grande préoccupation restait pourtant la bougie qui était prête à rendre l'âme. L'idée de passer deux soirs dans le noir absolu la rendait malade. Elle préféra cependant repousser cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit. Si elle se pressait, peut-être en aurait-elle assez.

Lorsque sa toilette fut donc faite, elle sortit un couteau, un verre d'eau, une assiette puis commença à manger. Elle n'avait pas allumée de feu dans la cheminée afin de chauffer la pièce et lui donner ainsi un aspect plus accueillant. La bougie fatiguée avait du mal à éclairer l'autre côté de la table mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Sans cette bulle triste et solitaire, des brides d'un passé révolu affluaient : le rire de son père, son visage bon et aimant. Et parfois la haute silhouette d'Arthur penché vers elle, écoutant avec un intérêt non feint le moindre propos anodin.

Dans la semi obscurité, seule et silencieuse, elle chassait de son esprit les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait vécus dans cette maison, le cœur trop lourd pour supporter ce qu'elle avait perdu. Les hommes qu'elle avait aimés…

Les hommes qu'elle aimait toujours.

La bougie s'éteignit.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça va venir. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Un brouhaha l'éveilla en sursaut et Gwen mit quelques instants à comprendre que le jour n'était toujours pas levé. Elle était si fatiguée que ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Tâtonnant dans un premier temps à la recherche de sa bougie, elle se souvint trop tard qu'elle n'en possédait plus. Mais la lumière de torches à l'extérieur de la maison lui permit de voir autour d'elle.

Au loin, des portes claquaient, des cris s'élevaient mais plus que tout, ce furent les multiples hennissements qui réveillèrent pour de bon la jeune femme.

Malgré ses courbatures, elle se leva vivement, indifférente aux dalles glacées sous ses pieds nus. Elle attrapa le châle qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main, chaussa maladroitement de vieux sabots et sortit à la hâte à l'instant même où la lente procession arrivait à sa hauteur. Des villageois serraient entre leurs mains des torches improvisées et les levaient bien haut afin d'éclairer pour leur Prince le chemin menant au château. Hommes, femmes et enfants sortaient en catastrophe de leurs maisons, appelés pas la curiosité ou l'inquiétude.

Ils étaient enfin de retour.

La terreur qui l'avait habitée pendant cette interminable semaine disparut lorsqu'elle reconnu la haute silhouette sur le cheval de tête. Le bras en écharpe, Arthur se tenait bien droit sur son étalon comme si nulle blessure ne l'entravait. Mais son visage restait grave malgré les « Hourra ! » soulagés des villageois, rassurés de retrouver leur Prince sain et sauf.

Le regard de Gwen s'écarta un instant à la recherche de Merlin mais le trouva aisément derrière son maître aussi indemne qu'au départ de la troupe. La jeune femme songea un instant combien il était incroyable que Merlin n'ait jamais reçu la moindre blessure malgré les batailles parfois féroces qu'il avait vécues. Mais à l'instar d'Arthur, il avait les yeux cernés et une barbe naissante, signe que depuis la fin du combat qui les avait éloignés du château si longtemps, les hommes n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'arrêter. Pour la survie de certains d'entre eux, il fallait rejoindre le château et vite.

Malgré cela, le cœur enfin en paix, elle leva de nouveau ses yeux vers le visage pâle et fatigué d'Arthur et sursauta presque en croisant son regard. Un sourire incontrôlable étira les lèvres de Gwen comme cet élan irréfléchi qu'elle avait eu après le combat du Prince contre le Grand Dragon. Le même besoin de le serrer contre elle, de sentir sa chaleur et sa vie entre ses bras, la poussa à faire un pas vers lui avant de se ressaisir et de serrer son châle sur ses frêles épaules. L'espace d'un instant, elle vit le cheval d'Arthur perdre le rythme de son pas martial, comme s'il sentait le désir pressant de son maître de sauter à terre. Mais une talonnade sur son flanc l'incita à poursuivre son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Guenièvre le regarda passer devant elle sans un mot et ne put qu'admirer son profil fier malgré l'affliction qui semblait l'accabler.

- Gwen ! entendit-elle, alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Elle se tourna vers Merlin qui lui souriait avec cette gentillesse qui lui était propre. Elle balbutia, anxieuse :

- Tout va bien ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le Prince incliner la tête vers eux, attentif à leur échange.

- Arthur et moi oui, dit le jeune homme sachant quels mots la rassureraient le plus.

Il rajouta pourtant d'une voix beaucoup plus sombre :

- Mais ce fut difficile…

Compatissante, Gwen acquiesça mais ne put retenir ces mots qu'elle prononça avec force :

- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez sain et sauf… Tous les deux !

Merlin sourit puis la salua de la main. Le visage d'Arthur resta tourné vers elle bien qu'il ne puisse plus la voir depuis un moment déjà… puis, avec une lenteur qu'elle ne put prendre que pour du regret, il finit par retrouver sa pose initiale et poursuivit sa route vers le château.

Troublée, Gwen soupira tandis que le reste de la troupe passait à sa hauteur. Les visages étaient à l'image de leur Prince : sombres et fatigués, sales et mal rasés. De larges cernes semblaient manger leurs figures et la jeune femme finit par percevoir les tâches multiples de sang qui maculaient leurs capes écarlates. Soudain nauséeuse à cette vision, elle comprit mieux la lenteur de la procession lorsque vinrent les premiers blessés. Parfois soutenu par des amis, ils restaient courbés sur eux-mêmes, le visage livide, soulagée pourtant de voir les tours du château. Certains vacillaient sur leurs montures, prêts à tomber lourdement au sol. Mais des liens les rattachaient à leurs selles afin de leurs permettre de dormir ou prendre du repos tout en avançant à la suite des autres sans se préoccuper de la route. Et pour finir une dizaine de chevaux les suivait, portant en travers de leurs selles les morts soigneusement cachés sous leurs capes aux armoiries des Pendragon.

Le cœur serré, Guenièvre n'attendit plus un instant et rejoignit sa maison afin de s'habiller à la hâte.

Gaius allait avoir besoin d'aide.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ni Arthur et ni Merlin ne se montrèrent de la nuit, et Gwen se demanda si la blessure du Prince n'était pas plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était rare de voir celui-ci loin de ses hommes en de telles circonstances. Mais la présence de Gaius à ses côtés la rassurait. Nul doute que le Roi aurait fait appel aux services du médecin de la cour, si la blessure d'Arthur avait représenté un danger pour sa vie.

Ce matin-là, après une nuit blanche à s'occuper des blessés et des morts, Gwen rejoignit son poste avec près d'une demi-heure de retard. Elle était épuisée. Avec sa robe tâchée de sang et ses cheveux emmêlés, la jeune femme faisait piètre figure… Mais étrangement, ses deux compagnes d'infortune n'émirent aucunes remarques et baissèrent vivement la tête à son approche. La jeune femme ralentit le pas, le ventre tordu d'une angoisse soudaine.

Qu'allait-il donc lui arriver à présent ? Allait-elle être punie pour avoir apporté son concours aux chevaliers, plutôt que de s'être présentée à son travail à l'heure ?

L'un des petits couloirs de l'aile Nord, là où les trois femmes travaillaient depuis maintenant une semaine, était quasiment désert. Seul un homme se tenait non loin des filles et Gwen sentit son estomac se tordre davantage à l'idée que Jeeves, l'intendant du château, ait choisi cette journée pour inspecter leur petit groupe.

Mais ce n'était pas Jeeves.

Les cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière, le visage grossier mais le regard intelligent, l'inconnu semblait peser de tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche, et Gwen se souvint de l'avoir déjà croisé. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de lui car jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait rencontré un homme garder une démarche élégante malgré le désavantage certain de boiter.

Entendant son pas léger, celui-ci s'avança vers elle.

- Guenièvre ? demanda-t-il en observant la jeune femme.

- Oui, répondit-elle faisant les derniers pas qui la séparaient de lui avec inquiétude.

- Bonjour. Je suis Wilfred et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le nouvel intendant du château.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils de surprise et ne put retenir la question qui fusa malgré elle :

- … Puis-je vous demander ce qui est arrivé à Jeeves ?

- Il a été renvoyé, déclara le dénommé Wilfred avec indifférence.

La stupéfaction la plus totale se peignit sur le visage fatigué de Gwen. Jeeves était à la tête des serviteurs du château depuis qu'elle était enfant et son renvoi était un véritable coup de théâtre.

Quelles en étaient donc les raisons ? se demanda-t-elle aussitôt sans oser le questionner de vive voix.

Oh, elle en connaissait bien une, mais jamais jusqu'ici, et malgré les harcèlements quotidiens dont les femmes du château étaient victimes, Jeeves n'avait été inquiété. Quel autre crime avait-il donc pu commettre ?

Nullement fâchée par ce renvoi, Gwen se contenta de hocher docilement la tête et de faire face au nouvel intendant. Celui-ci poursuivit :

- Je viens vous chercher car j'ai un poste de femme de chambre pour vous.

Le cœur de Guenièvre sauta dans sa poitrine et un sourire plein d'espoir apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, ajouta-t-il, afin de réfréner son enthousiasme. Il s'agit de Dame Ashley.

- Oh oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un, dit-elle, re-songeant aux propos de Gaius.

- Dame Ashley est très difficile et n'accepte pas l'erreur. Personne n'a tenu plus longtemps qu'un mois à son service depuis le départ d'Oline, sa vieille servante.

Les mains serrant nerveusement son tablier tâché de sang, Gwen acquiesça.

- Je suis au courant mais le travail ne me fait pas peur, insista-t-elle, angoissée à l'idée que sa mise déplorable fasse croire à Wilfred qu'elle n'était pas compétente.

Mais il ne sembla pas vouloir changer d'avis et reprit :

- Parfait. Dame Ashley a des habitudes très strictes. Elle se lève aux aurores et se couche avec le soleil. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, compte tenu des événements de cette nuit, elle a demandé à être réveillée plus tard. Vous avez donc le temps de rentrer vous changer, souligna-t-il en jetant un regard à sa robe souillée et misérable. Dame Ashley aime la propreté avant tout autre chose.

Le visage brûlant d'humiliation, Gwen s'inclina, trop heureuse de ce changement pour se permettre la moindre remarque. Mais l'homme sourit soudain, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il n'avait en aucun cas voulu l'insulter.

- Je pense que vous serez parfaite pour ce travail. Malgré les tâches ingrates, vous avez passé la nuit à venir en aide aux blessés. C'est très courageux et altruiste de votre part.

Gwen cilla sous ce compliment imprévu et en savoura la douceur. Il lui semblait qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis qu'un inconnu se fut montré agréable avec elle. Elle n'eut hélas pas le temps de le remercier car il rajouta :

- Je serai dans la salle de l'intendance. Venez me rejoindre lorsque vous serez prête afin que je vous donne une liste de choses à faire et à ne _surtout_-_pas-faire_ devant Dame Ashley.

D'un hochement de tête, il prit congé et Gwen lui renvoya son sourire avant de le regarder s'éloigner en claudiquant.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ce fut d'un pas joyeux que Gwen rejoignit sa maison afin de se laver et sortir une des robes qu'elle utilisait autrefois auprès de Dame Morgane. Elle savoura la douceur du tissu, la légèreté de la jupe, mais fronça les sourcils en découvrant celle-ci à présent trop grande pour son jeune corps amaigri. Elle serra donc sa taille d'une lanière supplémentaire et cacha le tout sous son petit corset à fleurs, cadeau de son père pour son anniversaire. Elle se demandait encore si Dame Morgane ne l'avait pas aidé dans cet achat trop coûteux, et une vague de chagrin et de nostalgie la saisit.

L'espace d'un instant, la solitude de sa vie la frappa de plein fouet et son corps fut parcouru de nausées. Mais, une main sur les lèvres, elle repoussa pourtant ces sentiments au loin. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à sa peine et gâcher la joie que lui offrait un destin si capricieux. Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux.

Dans un soupir, elle noua les cordelettes de son corset lui aussi trop large puis entreprit de se coiffer. D'une main habile qui se passait de miroir, elle torsada ses longues boucles brunes et utilisa quelques petits peignes agrémentés de fleurs séchées. Le résultat, elle le connaissait et n'avait point besoin de se regarder dans une glace… Mais les semaines passées à revêtir des tenues plus laides les unes que les autres avaient eu raison de sa coquetterie et Gwen se plaça devant le petit miroir de la commode.

Elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Les vêtements étaient plus que familiers mais ce visage émacié, ces pommettes saillantes… ce n'était pas elle.

Enfin ! se reprit Guenièvre en se détournant vivement. La chance était de nouveau avec elle. Peut-être récupèrerait-elle son ancienne solde et n'aurait-elle plus à souffrir de la faim ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit, un soleil radieux éclairait la rue et les façades modestes des maisons. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle rejoignit le château, s'empressa vers les quartiers des domestiques et frappa à la porte de l'intendance. Une vieille angoisse ressurgit, conséquence de la crainte que lui inspirait encore Jeeves. Mais ce fut la voix douce et aimable de Wilfred qui lui répondit.

Elle entra donc avec une quiétude nouvelle dans la pièce sobrement meublée mais passablement en désordre, signe du passage de pouvoir. L'intendant redressa la tête et sourit en la voyant approcher. Assis derrière une large table où s'entreposait de multiples objets, l'homme lui désigna une chaise et la jeune femme s'assit.

- Guenièvre, salua-t-il.

- Gwen, le reprit-elle en souriant. Tout le monde m'appelle Gwen.

Tout le monde sauf Arthur, songea-t-elle, et elle ne voulait pas que cela change. Bien qu'elle le niait volontiers, elle aimait trop entendre son prénom dans sa bouche.

- Gwen, acquiesça donc l'homme toujours aussi bienveillant.

Le regard de Wilfred s'attarda sur elle mais la jeune femme n'en éprouva nul malaise. Il semblait plus la jauger que la dévorer du regard comme son prédécesseur avant lui. Un sourire finit par étirer les lèvres fines du domestique.

- Vous êtes parfaite, lâcha-t-il soudain. Votre robe est saillante tout en restant modeste. Une pointe de coquetterie dans vos cheveux, ce qui sous-entend une envie de plaire. Et un maintien noble que vous avez certainement acquis auprès de Dame Morgane… Dame Ashley devrait apprécier tout cela.

Gwen haussa les sourcils face à cette courte analyse mais il poursuivit rapidement.

- A présent, mettons-nous au travail, voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête non sans une gaieté qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne regrettait pas sa brosse dure et les murs du château. Et encore moins les propos désagréables de ses deux anciennes compagnes.

Wilfred passa au crible l'emploi du temps rigoureux de Dame Ashley puis, après un long monologue et quelques questions, Gwen se sentit fin prête à affronter son dragon.

- Est-ce que cela ira ? s'enquit-il pourtant, le front plissé. C'est beaucoup de choses à savoir en peu de temps.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai une excellente mémoire, sourit Gwen, excitée à l'idée de commencer.

- Très bien, dit-il avant de s'exclamer : Ah ! Une dernière chose…

D'une main, il poussa vers la jeune femme une bourse de cuir bien remplie et dit :

- Voici une avance sur votre nouvelle solde. Cela représente la semaine à venir.

Face à l'importance de la bourse, Gwen faillit s'étrangler. C'était bien plus qu'elle gagnait auprès de Dame Morgane, la pupille du Roi. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Lisant certainement dans son regard stupéfait, Wilfred se chargea de la renseigner :

- Le poste de servante de Dame Ashley étant difficile à pourvoir, les gages sont les plus élevés de la cour. Hormis celles du valet personnel du Roi, bien sûr.

Gwen inclina lentement la tête puis prit l'argent entre ses mains tremblantes et maigres. La gorge serrée, le regard voilé, la jeune femme eut la plus grande difficulté du monde à ne pas pleurer. Avec ce travail, elle retrouvait une réputation inattaquable, une aisance jamais acquise jusqu'ici et la perspective inavouée de revoir Arthur.

- … Merci… balbutia-t-elle avec efforts.

Wilfred l'observa en silence, attendit patiemment que la jeune femme ait retrouvé ses esprits, puis se leva, incitant celle-ci à faire de même.

Il se pencha enfin au-dessus de la table et inclina la tête, un sourire en coin.

- Bonne chance ! Revenez-nous vivante !

Gwen rit avec un bonheur évident.

- J'y compte bien !

Elle le salua ensuite - certainement avec trop d'insistance - puis sortit. La reconnaissance qu'elle vouait à cet homme était à présent sans limites.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen pénétra dans la chambre de Dame Ashley un plateau dans les mains. La pièce était sombre, de lourdes tentures cachaient le soleil levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La jeune femme posa son fardeau sur le premier meuble qu'elle perçut dans l'obscurité puis rejoignit l'une des deux fenêtres dont elle tira silencieusement le rideau, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Dame Ashley n'appréciait pas les réveils trop brutaux.

- Bonjour, Ma Dame, salua Gwen avec le plus de douceur possible.

Puis elle attendit. Elle attendit que la vieille femme ouvre paisiblement les yeux.

Petite mais alerte, la douanière de Camelot était bien connue de Gwen, et de toute la cour, en fait. Les cheveux gris presque blancs tirés en un chignon strict, toujours vêtues de robes aux couleurs sombres, la vieille femme d'apparence sobre n'avait en revanche jamais eu la langue dans sa poche. Uther lui-même ne se permettait que rarement des remarques lorsque Dame Ashley faisait entendre l'une de ses opinions.

Gwen avait toujours été mitigé quand à son sentiment la concernant, bien que celle-ci l'ait souvent faite rire lors des déjeuners ou banquets. Mais Dame Ashley s'était toujours montrée distante avec Morgane alors qu'elle éprouvait apparemment pour Arthur une fierté qui avait tout d'un amour maternel. Combien de fois, Gwen s'était-elle dit qu'une telle affection aurait été bien plus utile pour sa douce et solitaire Maîtresse, plutôt que pour l'enfant gâté qu'était Arthur. Bien sûr, depuis deux ans, ses sentiments pour le Prince avait bien changé, aussi était-elle prête, à présent, à pardonner à la vieille femme de ne point s'être occupée de Morgane aussi bien que du futur Roi.

Un rayon de soleil attira l'attention de la jeune femme vers l'une des lourdes bibliothèques non loin d'elle. Gwen se tourna et observa la magnifique reliure des livres alignés avec soin. Chaque exemplaire était bien sûr écrit à la main, donc unique et devait coûter une véritable fortune. Dame Ashley devait être une grande lectrice et Gwen posa une main timide sur le cuir neuf emplie de curiosité. Ayant eu la bonne fortune d'apprendre à lire grâce à Morgane, avec quel plaisir elle aurait aimé pouvoir parcourir de si nombreuses contes, légendes ou même études de la nature. Elle avait toujours envié Merlin de vivre entouré de si nombreux livres sur les plantes et leurs bienfaits. Combien de fois s'était-elle retenue de demander à Gaius l'autorisation de lui emprunter quelques livres ? Mais le travail du vieil homme nécessitait l'utilisation de chaque exemplaire, surtout en cas de crises. Et elle ne voulait pas être responsable d'une tragédie simplement parce qu'il ne trouvait pas l'ouvrage qu'il lui fallait sur ses étagères.

Le regard de la jeune femme, à présent habitué à la semi-obscurité, se posa sur une seconde bibliothèque un peu plus loin et Gwen fronça les sourcils. Tant de livres allaient certainement au-delà d'une simple passion. Nul doute que la vieille femme devait se sentir parfois bien seule, surtout depuis la mort de sa servante, confidente de toujours. Gwen en éprouva une douleur extrême, sachant combien la solitude pouvait être difficile, et une bouffée d'affection alla vers sa nouvelle Maîtresse.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, afin de s'imprégner de l'esprit de Dame Ashley. Des broderies certainement conçues par la douanière décoraient les solides meubles en chêne joliment ouvragés, des tapisseries couvraient les murs de pierres et un délicat parfum de rose flottait dans l'air.

Cela rappela à Gwen l'odeur si différente de la chambre d'Arthur. Un mélange de cuir, de savon et de lui.

Elle ne savait pourquoi depuis ce matin, ses pensées ne cessaient de se tourner vers le jeune homme, malgré ses tentatives d'oublier son existence depuis plusieurs semaines. En vain, bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui plus que tout autre, il ne cessait de s'imposer à elle de façon romantique. Peut-être était-ce du à son retour parmi la cour qui la ramenait à l'époque bénie où Dame Morgane était encore ici et Arthur amoureux. Ses regards à la dérobée lui manquaient. Son sourire, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et même la tristesse de son visage face l'impossibilité de leurs situations.

Un léger reniflement contraignit Gwen à revenir à la réalité et elle tourna son regard vers le lit. Dame Ashley était réveillée, adossée à deux énormes oreillers qu'elle avait elle-même rajustés afin d'être en position assise. Rouge de confusion, Guenièvre comprit qu'elle était observée depuis un petit moment et, trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu la vieille femme bouger.

La servante s'empressa donc d'ouvrir entièrement les rideaux, faisant ainsi pénétrer dans la chambre les rayons d'un soleil déjà haut. Puis elle rejoignit le bord du lit et plongea en une profonde révérence.

- Bonjour, Ma Dame. Je me nomme Gwen et dorénavant, si vous le désirez, bien sûr, je serai votre nouvelle femme de chambre.

La vieille aristocrate plissa ses yeux aux pupilles d'un vert intense.

- Gwen, répéta-t-elle d'une voix claire. Ne seriez-vous pas l'ancienne servante de Dame Morgane ?

- C'est cela, acquiesça Guenièvre en souriant.

Pour seule réponse, la douanière la détailla de la tête aux pieds puis fit un « Hum. » plus qu'énigmatique.

Gwen cilla un instant mais se tourna vers la table où était posé le plateau qu'elle avait apporté à son arrivée et le présenta :

- Votre déjeuner, Ma Dame.

Elle déposa le plateau sur les cuisses de la vieille femme et celle-ci observa le rajout personnel de sa nouvelle servante. Une fleur d'un rose éclatant était plongée dans un petit vase métallique et Dame Ashley se pencha instinctivement afin d'en sentir le parfum. Ceci fait, elle se redressa sans faire le moindre commentaire et commença à manger en silence.

Pendant quelques minutes, Gwen eut tout le loisir d'observer à la dérobée sa nouvelle Maîtresse. Ce qui stupéfia le plus la jeune servante fut ses longs cheveux d'un blanc nacré qui s'écoulaient comme une cascade d'eau pure sur ses frêles épaules et brillaient merveilleusement à la lumière du soleil. Ne les ayant jamais vu autrement que serrés en un chignon bien serré, Guenièvre n'avait jamais pu en admirer l'incroyable beauté. Le visage aussi était étonnant, bien que fortement ridé. Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux étaient vifs, l'arrête du nez bien droit et les lèvres encore joliment ourlée. Gwen réalisa alors combien cette femme avait du être belle dans sa jeunesse et combien sa dignité naturelle préservée malgré son âge, lui conférait encore un attrait évident.

Quelle dommage de cacher cela derrière une garde robe démodée et une allure si sévère. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle changer cela ?

Passées quelques minutes, la vieille femme s'essuya la bouche puis se tourna vers Gwen.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de nos chevaliers ?

- Oui, Ma Dame. Nous avons réussi à en sauver cinq qui avaient pourtant perdu beaucoup de sang. Hélas, Messires Bromwish et Engist avaient des blessures trop graves et sont décédés peu de temps après leur arrivée au château. Camelot aura perdu douze de ses meilleurs chevaliers dans cette bataille, finit-elle sobrement.

Tout en parlant, Gwen avait replongé dans l'enfer des hurlements courageusement étouffés, des suppliques d'adieu à transmettre aux familles, du sang, de la peur… et de cette détestable odeur de mort.

Le visage soucieux, la jeune femme finit par revenir à la réalité et croisa le regard perçant de Dame Ashley.

- Vous étiez là ? Vous avez aidé Gaius ? demanda celle-ci posément.

Gwen se contenta d'hocher la tête et un nouveau « Hum. » se fit entendre dans la chambre silencieuse. La jeune servante haussa les sourcils mais Dame Ashley s'était remise à manger. Ne sachant trop quoi faire et n'ayant reçu aucun ordre, elle hésita un instant puis demanda :

- Dois-je vous faire préparer un bain, Ma Dame ?

- Oui, répondit sobrement la douanière.

La jeune femme soupira. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant.

Elle s'activa aussitôt, faisant porter un bac en bois dans la pièce puis chauffer l'eau à la bonne température. C'était l'une des choses que Wilfred lui avait apprise. Dame Ashley aimait son bain chaud.

Lorsque tous furent sortis à l'exception de Gwen, celle-ci libéra la vieille femme de son plateau, l'aida à échanger sa chemise de nuit par une chemise de bain et releva sa splendide chevelure pâle en un chignon bien haut. Ceci fait, Dame Ashley plongea une main circonspecte dans l'eau, puis satisfaite, s'installa avec plaisir dans le tub.

- Quelle tenue désirez-vous porter ? s'enquit la jeune servante en ouvrant le large placard à vêtements. J'ai pour ma part une réelle préférence pour la robe au tissu argenté qui se marrie si bien avec la couleur de vos cheveux.

Elle fouilla un instant puis s'exclama :

- La voici !

Gwen la sortit et la présenta d'un geste ample au regard de la vieille femme. Le tissu était souple et doux au toucher, la broderie fine et élégante. Et la coupe simple la rendait intemporelle.

- Pour un jour de deuil, je pense qu'elle sera parfaite, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Le noir étant réservé aux familles, le gris me semble un bon compromis, finit-elle en se tournant vers la tête de Dame Ashley qui dépassait à peine de l'eau.

Un nouveau silence se fit, persistant celui-ci, mettant Gwen mal à l'aise. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos.

Avait-elle commis un impair ? Venait-elle de gâcher sa seule chance de retrouver une vie normale ?

- Tu connais la garde robe de chaque Dame de la Cour ?

- Non… non mais… balbutia la jeune femme, à présent terrifiée. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé celle-ci en fait… Et... Je suis désolée si je vous ai…

Mais une main sortit de l'eau afin de la faire taire.

- Tu sembles avoir plus de jugeote et de goût que les précédentes grues que l'on m'a envoyées ! Tu prends des initiatives au lieu de rester plantée comme un piquet à côté de moi. Je me demandais si j'allais enfin trouver une servante correcte. Dans ma jeunesse, elles ne flânaient pas en faisant les yeux doux aux premiers hommes à passer dans les couloirs du château. Elles ne passaient pas leur temps à s'admirer dans la glace au lieu de s'occuper de leur Maîtresse. C'est désespérant !

Elle se tut un instant en observant Gwen, puis reprit :

- Mais je pensais bien que la servante de Dame Morgane serait différente. Je suis heureuse que ce cher Arthur vous ait recommandée à moi, finit-elle le regard adouci.

Gwen sentit son cœur sursauter violemment.

- Arthur ?… Je veux dire le _Prince Arthur_ ? se reprit-elle aussitôt en se détournant pour cacher son trouble.

- Oui, je l'ai croisé cette nuit, répondit la vieille Dame en prenant un morceau de savon afin de se laver.

Puis elle rajouta, un sourire dans la voix :

- Il est venu me voir afin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'est un gentil garçon. Beaucoup le trouve arrogant - bien que depuis un ou deux ans cela ait changé quelque peu - mais il a toujours eu de petites attentions pour moi. Or, qui se soucierait d'une vieille femme à la langue trop pendue ?

Gwen savait par Morgane que Dame Ashley avait passé beaucoup de temps aux côtés du jeune prince lorsque celui-ci était enfant. N'ayant point de mère, le roi avait sollicité l'attention de Dame Ashley qui n'avait jamais eu la bonne fortune ou même le temps d'avoir une descendance. Et celle-ci avait dû accepter avec un plaisir évident, songea la jeune servante. Il était donc normal de voir Arthur lui montrer de l'affection en retour.

Mais que pouvait bien faire le Prince ici cette nuit au lieu de se trouver au chevet de ses hommes ? Et quand l'avait-il recommandé à Dame Ashley ?

Des questions plein la tête, Gwen resta pourtant immobile, n'osant demander plus de précisions. Mais grâce à Dieu, Dame Ashley semblait avoir décidé que sa jeune servante était digne d'elle et de ses confidences.

- Il fera un bien meilleur Roi qu'Uther. Je ne prétends pas que ce dernier soit mauvais. Bien au contraire. Il a amené la paix à Camelot après des jours bien sombres… Mais…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le regard vague. L'eau transparente du tub était à présent opaque.

- Mais après la mort d'Igraine… son cœur s'est brisé et il est devenu dur et bien souvent injuste.

Un sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres.

- Arthur est plus à l'écoute de ses gens et a une parfaite compréhension du bien et du mal. De plus, c'est un homme fidèle dans ses affections. Pensez-donc ! A peine rentré cette nuit, avant même de s'être fait soigner son bras blessé, il est venu me voir afin de savoir si j'étais en bonne santé et me demander comment se portaient mes recherches concernant ma nouvelle femme de chambre ! Je lui ai bien sûr dit qu'elles étaient toutes déplorables… Il m'a alors affirmée qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Le regard de la vieille femme se tourna alors vers Gwen qui l'écoutait, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Et vous voici !

Guenièvre sentit son cœur se dilater et une chaleur brûlante se répandre dans ses veines.

C'était à _lui_ qu'elle devait ce poste et ce changement total de vie… A _lui_ que la cour s'ouvrait de nouveau à elle… non à la chance ou à un quelconque destin. Etait-il également responsable du renvoi de Jeeves ? Etait-ce pour organiser tout cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aux côtés de ses hommes cette nuit ? Avait-il préféré s'occuper de son sort à elle ?

Inspirant profondément, Gwen chassa ces pensées absurdes de sa tête. Tout cela était ridicule et n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi faire cela pour elle alors qu'il avait cherché à l'éviter, ces dernières semaines ? Pourquoi se serait-il soudain inquiété de son sort ? L'hypothèse la plus plausible à tout cela restait évidente, après tout. Dame Ashley cherchait une femme de chambre… et combien de femmes de chambre Arthur connaissait-il ?

Gwen soupira.

A quoi bon se tourmenter ainsi ou espérer quoique ce fut ?

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- Allons, ma fille ! J'ai terminé, la sortit de sa torpeur une Dame Ashley impatiente.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! répondit Guenièvre en déposant la robe argentée sur le lit.

La journée s'écoula parfaitement et Gwen eut tout le loisir d'apprécier la langue acérée de sa nouvelle Maîtresse qui paraissait l'avoir adoptée. De ce fait, elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis bien longtemps. Dame Ashley semblait avoir un avis sur tout et avait une façon de s'exprimer qui fit rire plus d'une fois la jeune servante. Intelligente et instruite, elle cultivait l'humour et appréciait tout autant cela chez les autres. Gwen se sentit donc rapidement libre de s'exprimer à loisir et lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet du chignon qu'elle jugeait trop strict, elle argua que cette coiffure ne convenait définitivement pas à une Dame si prompte à donner son opinion sur tout et tout le monde.

**xxx**

Le soir venu, lorsque la vieille femme fut couchée, satisfaite elle aussi de cette journée, Gwen sortit du château à la hâte.

Ce jour bien rempli ne lui avait guère permis de resonger au Prince Arthur et à ce que lui avait confié Dame Ashley. Ou tout du moins, elle ne se l'était pas autorisé. Mais une fois au grand air, des pensées confuses affluèrent dans son esprit.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela alors qu'il l'avait regardée si gravement lors de leurs deux précédentes rencontres ? Etait-ce dans le but sincère de l'aider ou tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'une pure coïncidence ?

Cette incertitude la rendait folle, malgré le bonheur de cette journée si riche en heureux évènements. Elle avait l'étrange impression de sortir d'un cauchemar interminable mais qui déjà s'effaçait, comme si cette période de sa vie n'avait jamais existée. Comme si la dureté de ses dernières semaines n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont elle venait de se réveiller. Seules sa maigreur et la lourdeur de ses bras lui rappelaient que tout cela avait bel et bien été réel.

Ce fut dans un état second qu'elle rejoignit sa maison, une main plongée dans la poche où ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément à la bourse d'argent que Wilfred lui avait donnée. Elle avait de nombreuses courses à faire mais devait d'abord aller chercher son panier.

Entrant chez elle, Gwen chercha machinalement du regard le seau qui l'attendait chaque soir sur le seuil… mais trouva l'emplacement vide. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir laissé ici, avant de partir retrouver l'intendant du château. Du regard, elle balaya le sol puis leva les yeux et sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Que fais-tu là, toi ?

Perplexe, elle referma la porte derrière elle avant d'avancer d'un pas gauche jusqu'à la table à manger. Le seau était posé bien en évidence et sa stupéfaction fut totale lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était plein. D'un geste machinal, elle glissa une main dans l'eau et put en apprécier la fraîcheur, preuve que celle-ci avait été puisée peu de temps avant son arrivée.

Qui donc avait pu entrer chez elle et… remplir son seau ? Et puis d'ailleurs… pour quelle raison ? se demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une tâche de couleur à l'ombre du récipient.

Cette fois-ci, son cœur tambourina si violemment dans sa poitrine que Gwen se sentit obligée de poser une main affolée sur sa poitrine pour le contenir.

Une rose.

Une rose aux pétales écarlates, à la courbe parfaite, avait été déposée sur la table, ne laissant plus le moindre doute sur l'identité du bienfaiteur.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se saisissait de la fleur entre ses doigts tremblants. Un délicat parfum s'en échappa, ravivant le souvenir d'une scène presque similaire et de mots inoubliables : « Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre ».

Gwen ferma les yeux.

Sans même parvenir à se contrôler, sans même y songer, des larmes l'aveuglèrent bientôt et glissèrent sur ses joues. Un sanglot, puis un autre secouèrent ses épaules.

Toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes, tout son désespoir qui la minaient et qu'elle avait si durement refoulés jours après jours affluaient en elle avec violence. Les questions qu'elle se posait depuis le début de cette journée avaient trouvé leur réponse, et elle réalisait que sa crainte la plus terrible n'avait pas été la perte de son travail, ni le manque d'argent, ni même les critiques et malveillances… mais simplement l'idée d'avoir été oubliée par Arthur. Elle serra alors la fleur contre elle avec le désespoir de ne pouvoir l'étreindre plus fermement de peur de l'abimer.

Cette rose, symbole d'un amour toujours présent. Toujours vivant.

Non, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il ne _voulait_ pas l'oublier. Il l'aimait encore.

Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arthur observait la cour intérieure du château du haut de sa chambre. Son impatience était si forte qu'il ressentait à peine la douleur de son bras blessé.

Ces dernières semaines avaient pourtant été particulièrement difficiles pour lui, sans parler de cette invasion qu'il avait dû repousser avec l'aide de ses meilleurs chevaliers.

L'absence de Guenièvre peu après son combat contre le Grand Dragon l'avait profondément secoué. Lors de son retour victorieux pourtant, Gwen l'avait étreint si fort qu'Arthur n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'enfin ses sentiments étaient partagés. Hélas, peu de temps après, elle s'était fait oublier.

Face à son absence répétée à la cour, Arthur avait demandé à Merlin de s'assurer de la présence de la jeune femme et celui-ci était revenu lui affirmer qu'elle était toujours chez elle et travaillait au château. Le jeune Prince avait donc pris cette fuite comme le désir de Gwen de mettre de la distance entre eux, et, le cœur brisé, il avait accepté cette décision. Combien de fois avait-il prouvé ses sentiments à son égard ? Combien de fois s'était-il mis à nu ? Mais elle avait choisi de l'éviter. Alors de quel droit devait-il ignorer son souhait ?

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'il partait guerroyer dans les contrées du Nord… lorsqu'il avait vu son visage amaigri et fatigué, sa robe tâchée, son dos courbé sous le poids d'un seau trop lourd… il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Trop choqué par cette vision inattendue et concentré sur le futur combat qu'il allait mener, il avait gardé l'image de Guenièvre dans un coin de son esprit, se jurant de trouver la cause d'un tel changement.

Hélas son retour, certes triomphant mais rendu tragique par la mort de nombreux de ses chevaliers, l'avait empêché de lui parler lorsqu'il l'avait croisée devant sa maison. Ses hommes souffraient. Ils devaient rentrer.

Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied à terre, qu'Arthur avait envoyé Merlin mener son enquête et agi en conséquences.

Le renvoi de Jeeves avait été la décision la plus difficile qu'il ait prise concernant cette affaire, car après avoir appris le traitement que l'intendant avait fait subir à Guenièvre, Arthur l'aurait volontiers fait exécuter. Mais qu'aurait-il pu donner à son père comme prétexte à un tel acte ? Cruauté envers une servante ayant refusé ses avances ? Uther n'aurait fait qu'hausser les épaules.

Arthur, lui… sentait sa main valide le démanger. Il hésitait encore à partir à la recherche de Jeeves afin de lui montrer ce qu'il pensait d'hommes comme lui. Mais il avait autre chose en tête à cet instant précis. Une chose qu'il jugeait pour l'heure bien plus importante.

Arthur commençait à perdre patience lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Et pour la première fois depuis que Merlin était à son service, le prince ne se formalisa pas de le voir entrer sans frapper. Il se tourna vers lui et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, insensible à l'épuisement évident de son jeune serviteur.

Celui-ci avait les traits tirés, le souffle court, les mains posées sur ses genoux afin de ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Il leva un doigt vacillant, sollicitant une seconde de repos mais Arthur balaya cette demande de son bras valide.

- Alors ! insista-t-il.

Merlin se redressa avec difficulté et acquiesça.

- C'est bon…

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai rempli le seau… mis la fleur… et elle l'a vue, parvint à articuler le jeune homme entre plusieurs respirations bruyantes.

Arthur posa deux doigts à la naissance de son nez, sentant monter en lui un mal de tête aussi exaspérant que son serviteur.

- Je me doute bien qu'elle l'a vue, idiot ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'elle a fait _après_ !

- Ah !… souffla Merlin, toujours haletant. Eh bien, elle a pleuré.

Arthur cilla, désarçonné.

- Elle a pleuré… ? Mais pourquoi donc a-t-elle pleuré ?… Tu as bien enlevé les épines de la rose, au moins ?

Un court silence se fit.

- … Oui, oui… répondit Merlin, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres qui mit Arthur hors de lui.

- Tu as oublié ? rugit-il.

Mais Merlin secoua une main molle, passablement remis.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous en charger ! s'exclama-t-il avec sa franchise habituelle. Ça n'a pas du tout le même sens lorsqu'on sait que c'est moi qui ai tout fait… encore une fois, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même, mais son Maître avait entendu.

- Et d'après toi, petit malin… Qu'auraient pensé mes gens s'ils m'avaient vu puiser de l'eau pour ensuite porter le tout dans la maison d'une servante ?

- Que vous êtes devenu humble et serviable ? proposa Merlin en inclinant la tête de côté.

Mais il se tut sous le regard meurtrier d'Arthur. Celui-ci finit pourtant par se calmer. Son bras le lançait violemment à présent.

- Et donc, elle a pleuré… et ensuite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne. Elle a jeté la fleur dans la cheminée ?

- Non, en fait… J'ai tout lieu de croire que ses larmes étaient des larmes de joie.

Arthur redressa la tête.

- De joie ?

Merlin sourit, amusé.

- Oui, parce qu'après elle a serré la rose contre elle pendant un petit moment puis s'est finalement mise à la recherche d'un vase.

Arthur resta un instant immobile, ferma les yeux de soulagement, puis lança un regard menaçant à Merlin.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça, au lieu de me faire croire n'importe quoi ? s'écria-t-il, tendant son bras valide vers son serviteur.

Mais Merlin s'était déjà rapproché de la porte.

- ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle !

- Meeeerlin!

Mais celui-ci ouvrait déjà la porte afin de fuir. Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan :

- Tu peux sortir, mais je te préviens ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, il est hors de question qu'elle ait à porter ce maudit seau tous les soirs !… C'est toi qui t'en chargeras, compris ?

Le jeune sorcier oublia sa fuite, les jambes soudain flageolantes :

- Quoi ? En plus du reste ?

Les lèvres d'Arthur s'étirèrent en un sourire vengeur.

- D'après toi ?

**FIN**

**Eh oui, finalement, ce n'est qu'une petite bleuette! lol Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de cette histoire mais bon. Finalement c'est la première que je fais sur cette série.. on verra les prochaines ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lue!**


End file.
